A New Beginning
by bloodyrosses
Summary: FIXED CH. 1; It’s been almost a year since the Technos fall and many people are still missing. When Ebony’s old friend, Kali, shows up everyone in the mall learns the meaning of true love.
1. Ch 0: Life For Me

A/n: This is my first Tribe fanfiction. Please tell me what you think.  
  
A New Beginning  
  
By bloodyroses  
  
~*~  
  
Prologue: Life for me  
  
~*~  
  
Life has been strange. First there was the fact that all the adults in the world where destroyed by a virus. I was with a crazy guy named Zoot for a while until he was killed and I found myself in the middle of a tribe I hated.  
  
They where nice to me, for reason's I don't understand. But I kept up my tough girl act, couldn't let them think I was weak. Then after the Guardian was defeated and I became City Leader this new tribe attacked, the Technos.  
  
I struck a deal with them, helping me stay in power. I didn't expect to fall for the general, Jay or for the leader, Ram, to fall for me.  
  
It took awhile but we finally got the technos to fall, with the help of Jay.  
  
We where happy, but sad at the same time. We had a few of our tribe back, but too many where still missing. I couldn't show anyone how scared or worried I was, not even Jay.  
  
But if things weren't bad enough for me, I finally realized that I wasn't in love with Jay anymore. Being the old fashion girl that I was, I couldn't be with someone I wasn't in love with, so I broke it off and breaking Jay's heart in the process.  
  
Now we have to many people sitting around, waiting for their love to come back to them. But you never know, maybe life could get better, for all of us. 


	2. Ch 1: It Couldn't Be

A New Beginning  
  
By Bloodyroses  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1: It Can't Be  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi Jay." Salene greeted as Jay walked into the Café.  
  
"Hi." He answered shortly, still not over Ebony.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast. I'll be in my room if anybody needs me." Ebony said quickly as she stood up and left the café, not able to stand the sadness in Jay's eyes.  
  
She heard someone walking behind her and when she turned around, Jay waked towards her.  
  
He didn't say anything, just pulled her into the closest room, which happened to be his.  
  
"Why did you break up with me?" Jay asked after he shut the door.  
  
"I've already told you, I don't love you anymore!" Ebony exclaimed.  
  
"You can't just fall in and out of love like that, Ebony." Jay told her, his voice even.  
  
"Yes you can Jay. You can't help who you fall in and out of love with. I'm sorry, I really wish I still loved you, but I don't." Ebony told him, a look of sadness on her face.  
  
Jay quickly grabbed her shoulder and brought his lips down on hers with a sweet kiss.  
  
Ebony started to respond immediately, against her best judgment. As the kiss turned passionate Ebony's realized that she felt noting in the kiss.  
  
She quickly pushed Jay away and ran out the door. This time she didn't stop until she reached her room. * Jack walked towards his door when he saw Ebony run out of Jay's room.  
  
He walked up to Jay's door to see him sitting on his bed, head in his hands.  
  
"What happened?" Jack asked as he sat down next to the blonde.  
  
"I kissed her." Jay said simply.  
  
"Jay," Jack started, not understanding the sadness that he had in him, "Maybe you should stop. Maybe she doesn't love you anymore."  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know." Jay whispered as Jack left the room, shutting the door on his way out. * 'Maybe I shouldn't have broken up with him.' Ebony thought to herself.  
  
She knew that she still had feelings for Jay, just not one of love. She never wanted to hurt him, but it would have been worse if she had stayed with him.  
  
"I wish I could just go back to being in love with Jay. Then everything would be alright." Ebony said out loud.  
  
"But you can't" Amber said as she walked into Ebony's room.  
  
"What do you want?" Ebony asked, not liking that someone had been listening to her.  
  
"I want to talk. I know that you hate me, and I feel the same way, but I wanted to tell you that you did the right thing, breaking up with Jay. He hasn't figured out that his feelings towards you have changed. You shouldn't wish to go back to being in love with him and if you ever got back with him, you'd both be living a lie." Amber told her with a warm smile.  
  
She stood up; ready to leave, but Ebony's hand stopped her.  
  
"Thanks." Ebony said simply.  
  
"No problem." Amber told her before she left the room.  
  
'If my feelings for Jay without me knowing, maybe I can change.' Ebony suggested to herself as she got up and went to the roof, her special spot.  
  
* "Ah!" Mouse yelled as she fell of the rock and landed on her back.  
  
"Are you okay?" A girl asked, about the same age as Salene, as she kneeled beside Mouse.  
  
"My foot huts." Mouse told her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It looks broken." The girl said a few moments later. "My names Kai, what's yours?"  
  
"Mouse. I live in the mall with the Mallrats." Mouse told her.  
  
"Okay, Mouse. I'm going to carry you back to the mall, okay?" Kali asked, earning a nod from Mouse.  
  
"Well, lets go." Kali said as she picked Mouse up in her arms and carried her towards the mall.  
  
*  
  
Ebony looked out at the city as the sun went down. She heard someone enter behind her but didn't turn around to see who it was, she didn't care.  
  
"Ebony," Jack started as he stood next to her. "Have you seen Mouse?"  
  
"Not since this morning, why?" Ebony asked, turning to him.  
  
"Mouse is missing and Salene is going crazy." Jack told her with a warm smile that sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"I wouldn't know where she is, I'm sorry." Ebony told him, also smiling.  
  
"Thanks." Jack said as he started to leave.  
  
"If I see her, I'll come and tell you!" Ebony called back as Jack walked threw the door.  
  
Ebony went back to the edge and looked down just in time to see a young woman carrying Mouse.  
  
"It couldn't be, Kali?" Ebony asked herself as she recognized the girl.  
  
Ebony quickly took off towards the door and down the stairs to the main lobby.  
  
*  
  
"Hello!" Kali called threw the mall, hoping someone heard her.  
  
"Kali, what are you doing here?" Ebony asked as she ran up to the girl.  
  
"Looking for you but I this girl fell off a rock on the outskirts of town and broke her leg." Kali explained.  
  
"SALENE, AMBER, COME QUICK, I'VE FOUND MOUSE!" Ebony yelled threw out the mall.  
  
A few moments later all Mallrats where in the lobby. Salene, Amber, and Siva where looking at Mouse's leg with Sammy behind them. While the rest watched.  
  
"It's broken alright. Thank you, Kali was it?" Amber asked. After receiving a nod from Ebony she continued, "Thank you for bringing Mouse back. If there's anything you need than just ask."  
  
"I was hoping I could get a nice, long talk with Ebony." Kali said, turning to Ebony.  
  
"Of course. We'll be in my room if anybody needs us." Ebony told them as her and Kali left the lobby. 


	3. Ch 2: The kiss

SPECIAL NOTE: I HAVE CHANGED THE FIRST CHAPTER/ CHAPTER TWO SO PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT SO YOU CAN UNDRSTAND THIS CHAPTE!!!!!!!  
  
A/n: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Kimiko Kama: I hope that the reversion of the first chapter helps.  
  
Hmm: Yes, Jay is sadder in the reversion of the first chapter and in this chapter but don't' worry, he wont be sad for long, you just have to work with me here.  
  
By the way, I'm righting another story for The Tribe. This one is going to be shorter and will probably be only one chapter so look out for it.  
  
Another thing is that I'm going to start righting songfics for The Tribe. So if you have any songs you want me to write for and/or any couples in particular than please request it.  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 2: The kiss  
  
By bloodyroses  
  
~*~  
  
"So, why are you back in the city?" Ebony asked as her and Kali sat on Ebony's bed.  
  
"I was hoping to find you. Maybe even join your tribe. I want to settle down again, Ebony." Kali told her friend.  
  
"That's only part of it, now tell me the rest." Ebony demanded as her and Kali got lost in conversation.  
  
*  
  
"I don't trust her." Jay told Jack as they sat at a table in the café.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked, surprised by Jay's rudeness.  
  
"I don't know, something about her just bugs me." Jay tried to explain, but it sounded stupid even to his ears.  
  
"You don't like her because she's friends with Ebony. I think it's about time you get over her because we are all sick of your wining!" Jack exclaimed as he stood up and walked away.  
  
"He's right, you know." Siva told him as she walked up beside him.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked shortly.  
  
"I'm just here to give you some advice. Get over yourself and look at the big picture." Siva told him before taking Jack's route and leaving.  
  
*  
  
A knock came from Amber's door as Ebony and Kali walked into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Amber asked as she looked at the two girls.  
  
"I want to know if we can have a vote for Kali to become a Mallrat?" Ebony asked.  
  
"Of course. I'll go get everyone." Amber told them before leaving the room.  
  
*  
  
"All those in favor of her becoming a Mallrat raise your hand." Amber commanded as they all sat in the café.  
  
Amber, Jack, Ebony, K.C., Salene, Siva, Mouse, Sammy, and Luke all raised their hands.  
  
"All those opposed." Amber said softly as Jay raised his hand. "Okay, Kali is now officially a Mallrat!" Amber exclaimed.  
  
"Let's go get you a room." Ebony told Kali as they left the room, happy to be together again.  
  
*  
  
Ebony leaned against the railing that surrounded the roof.  
  
She heard footsteps come closer and turned to meet Jack's friendly gaze.  
  
"Can I join you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure." Ebony answered as she turned back to look out at the city.  
  
"I thought you'd be with Kali." Jack told her as his tan arms appeared next to hers.  
  
"I was but she was tired from the long journey so she's sleeping right now." Ebony explained.  
  
She turned to him but quickly turned away as she found him looking at her.  
  
"Jay's immature, you do know that, right?" Jack asked as he turned Ebony back towards him.  
  
Ebony just stood their, staring into Jack's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Ebony silently asked herself.  
  
"Ebony," The way Jacked said her name sent shivers down her spine.  
  
They didn't say anymore as he forcefully brought his lips against hers in a long passionate kiss.  
  
When they broke away Ebony was in a daze, they didn't realize Jay was standing at the door of the roof.  
  
"What's going on?" Jay asked as he stepped into the light.  
  
"Jay." Ebony gasped, still not completely over the kiss.  
  
"What's going on?" Jay asked, hurt that Ebony had been kissing Jack.  
  
"Ebony!" Amber called as she came up on the roof. "Oh, hi guys. Can I steal Ebony for awhile?" Amber asked with a warm smile.  
  
"Sure, I was just leaving." Jay told her as he walked threw the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Bye, Jack." Ebony called over her shoulder as she stole one last look at him before disappearing into the building with Amber.  
  
"What's wrong, Amber?" Ebony asked as Amber took her into her room.  
  
"I want to know about Kali." Amber stated simply as she closed the door.  
  
"Amber, I can't. I've promised." Ebony said, looking at the floor.  
  
"I already know about everything. I wanted to tell you that I think it be best if we make sure that no one finds out." Amber spoke up.  
  
"Well, that's a duh." Ebony told her sarcastically.  
  
"It's late, you better get to bed. I'll se you tomorrow." Amber told her sweetly as she left the room.  
  
"Hi Ebony." Jay greeted as she walked by his room.  
  
"What do you want?" Ebony asked coldly, knowing that Jay wanted something.  
  
"I need to give you something." Jay told her shortly before walking back into his room.  
  
Ebony hesitated for a moment before following him into the room.  
  
"Here." Jay said, handing Ebony a small box.  
  
She opened it slowly to reveal a pair of rings. "What?" She asked, confused.  
  
"I want you to do me a favor, Ebony. Take those rings and give them to Jack for me." Jay asked.  
  
"Why don't you do it?" Ebony asked as she closed the lid.  
  
"Because he's mad at me and I think it would be best if I stay away from him for a short while." Jay explained.  
  
"Jay, I'm not going to do it. If you want Jack to have them than you give them to him yourself." Ebony told him as she placed the box on his bed. "Good-bye." Ebony called as she walked out of the room.  
  
As she round the corner she bumped into Jack, causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Jack apologized as he helped Ebony stand up, trying to ignore the shivers that ran up his spine from the contact with her skin.  
  
"It's okay. I wasn't looking either." Ebony told him warmly.  
  
"I'm going to go now." She whispered as she stood their, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Okay." Jack responded, but neither of them made any move to leave.  
  
Jack brought his lips down towards Ebony's. Just when their lips where about to meet Luke opened his door, intent on stepping into the hallway.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He answered before shutting the door again.  
  
Jack and Ebony shared a look before bursting into laughter.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed." Ebony told him after she regained her composure.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later." Jack told her before they left for their rooms. 


End file.
